


Immortal

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameos, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I can't write sex, Immortality, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, one night stand turned relationship, this has gotten out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Raj and Howard are at a bar. Howard disappears to chase after some girl, and Captain Jack Harkness shows up to buy Raj a drink. They leave Howard behind.</p><p>Story now on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

Raj sighs as he watches Howard follow after some girl with a short skirt- again. So much for tonight being a guys night out. Raj sighed again and drained the last of his chocolate martini.

"Ditched?"

A deep, smooth voice has Raj turning around. A man, a very handsome man, sat down next to him at the bar. The man had brown hair to match his eyes. The man was wearing a long blue coat, some kind of military uniform. Raj sat up straight and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised though, he's a skirt chaser."

The sound of a slap had them looking over to Howard, who had just gotten slapped across the face. The short man was undeterred and followed after the enraged woman.

"A bad one at that."

The man laughed, a deep enriching laugh.

"My name's Jack. Captain Jack Harkness."

Raj shook his out stretched hand, trying to fight down his blush.

"Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali"

Raj was unsure why, but he found himself flirting with this man.

"It's nice to meet you Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali"

Jack smiled at him, flawlessly pronouncing his name.

"You- you can call me Raj."

"Well, Raj, I'd like to buy you a drink."

Another chocolate martini was placed in front of him. Raj sipped at it, looking up at Jack. Jack was watching him. Raj put his drink down, swallowing.

"Would- would you like t-to get out of here?"

Raj had never hit on a guy, or been hit on by one, but he found himself drawn towards this man. And he had just invited this Captain Jack Harkness to come home with him. Jack took Raj's hand.

"Lets go."

\--------

Howard walked back to the bar, nursing a bruised cheek.

"Well that didn't work out. Come on Raj. . . Raj?"

Raj wasn't at the bar anymore.

\--------

Hands fumbled with clothes as both Jack and Raj tried desperately to undress each other. Their tongues tangled as they back further into Raj's apartment. The back of Raj's knees hit the sofa, causing both of them to tumble onto it. Jack smiled down at Raj.

"Got a bed around here somewhere, _Rajesh_?"

Raj shivered. The way Jack spoke was intoxicating. He led the taller man to his room and onto his bed. Jack tugged Raj's shirt over his head and started to nibble at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I-I've never done this before."

"What? A one night stand?"

Jack talked into Raj's skin as his hand slid down the scientist's taut stomach.

"No, I mean. . . slept with a man."

Jack pulled back and locked eyes with Raj, and Raj feared he may leave. May want someone with experience, someone not awkwardly clumsy.

But Jack just smiled softly and gave him a deep, slow, _romantic_ kiss.

"That's just fine. We can do whatever you want, there are a lot of options."

Jack slowly circled Raj's nipple with his finger, causing the dark nub to rise.

"Ah! I-I"

"We could jerk each other off, or frontal grinding."

Jack's skilled hands massaged down his front before rubbing at the bulge in Raj's jeans.

Raj dropped his head down onto the other man's shoulder and let a a shaky moan.

"We could suck each other."

Jack ran his tongue up the side of Raj's neck before latching on and sucking. Raj jerked as the hand cupping his dick dug in harder.

"A-ah! J-Jack!"

"Or we could have full out sex."

Raj squeaked as his ass was grabbed

"Sex, s-sex is good."

Jack removed his own shirt and kneeled over the younger man. Raj laid down fully on his back and watched as his jeans were undone. His pants and boxers were pulled down slowly, his cock jumping free. Completely naked, Raj tugged a Jack's pants. The man laughed, sending shivers up and down Raj's spine, and removed his pants. Raj gazed with wide eyes at the well endowed man above him.

Jack leaned back and scooted down, hovering over Rajesh's dick. The man took him slowly in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head. Raj tossed his head back and moaned.

"Oooh! Fuck!"

Jack worked his way down, sliding over the vein underneath. Raj fisted his sheets as Jack took him deeper and deeper. The immortal man hummed around the cock in his mouth, sending deep vibrations through Raj's entire body.

"Aah! J-Jack i-if you d-don't stop soon- gah!"

Jack gently scrapped his teeth against sensitive flesh as he backed off.

Raj's chest heaved, his body just at the edge of orgasm, but not there yet. Jack leaned over the bed and grabbed some lube from the bedside dresser.

"Do you want to bareback it, or do you want to use a condom?"

Raj swallowed

"Are- are you. . . "

"Clean? Yes. You?"

"Y-yeah. Lets go bare. . . please."

Jack tossed the condom aside and spread Raj's legs. The lube cap popped open as Jack coated his fingers.

"Breathe."

Raj jolted as a long slick finger entered him slowly. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd. Jack wiggled his finger around, causing a tingling sensation in Raj's gut. He pressed in a second finger, looking down at the younger man.

"Alright?"

"A-alright."

The captain slowly thrust his fingers in and out, spreading him. A third finger entered him and Raj hissed at the slow burn.

"Just breathe."

Jack didn't still his fingers, but he kept at a slow pace. Soon the burning was gone a replaced by a warm tingle. Suddenly, Jack curled his finger upwards, as if motioning someone to come here. The action caused a surge of pleasure to wash over Raj.

"Aah! Oooh, fuck! D-do that again!"

Jack smirked and curled his fingers again, causing Raj to moan loudly and arch his back. Jack removed his fingers, causing the younger man to whimper at the loss. Soon, something much large was at his entrance. Raj looked up at Jack as he slowly pushed in.

"Gah! I-it hurts!"

"Shhh, I know. Just relax and don't forget to breath. It'll pass soon."

Jack continued in until he was settled balls deep in his companion. Raj gasped as he leaned forward, grasping at the man's back. Tears were in his eyes as he tried to breathe evenly through the pain.

Jack wrapped his arms under Raj's back, pulling him close. He leaned down so he was covering most of his body as Raj wrapped his arms and legs around him. Jack sucked at Raj's exposed neck, kissing each dark hickey that formed.

Raj relaxed as the pain faded, leaving behind a feeling of absolute fullness. He tested the waters by rotating his hips.

"Ahh! Please- please move."

Jack need no more and pulled out slowly. He thrusted back in just as gently, setting a slow pace. Raj moaned as each thrust hit a bundle of nerves so deep inside him. He had never felt like this before- so full, so weak- it felt like his nerves were on fire.

"F-faster."

Jack smirked and pulled back slowly before slamming back in. Raj screamed loudly, clawing at Jack's back.

"F-fuck! Jack! J-Jack!"

The new pace was fast, animalistic. Two beings desperately grabbing at each other, kissing, biting, sucking. Raj wasn't sure where he ended and Jack began.

"Aaah, ahh, mmhhh"

Each thrust hit his prostate perfectly, and he could feel as his peak approached.

"J-jack, I-I'm close!"

"M-me too. W-Where do you want-"

"Inside! Ooh, fuck! Cum inside me!"

Jack sped up as Raj twisted his upper body in pleasure. Jack reached down to grab Raj's aching erection, but he was knocked away.

"A-almost"

Jack pounded into the younger man, both moaning loudly.

"Ohh, ohh- Jack I-"

Raj could feel the tightening coils, his dam about to break. One great thrust against his prostate had him arching his back screaming.

"Aaahhh! Jack!"

Raj's warm wall tightened and spasmed around Jack. Jack moaned loudly and spilled his seed inside. The two men panted for a moment before Jack pulled out. Raj moaned slightly, finding himself missing the feeling of being full.

"T-That was t-the best sex I've ever had."

Jack laughed and kissed Raj deeply.


End file.
